


Oops! I opened the vending machine!

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill likes Dipper???, First story, Gen, So many tags, They are 15 now, Wait SVTFOE is in this???, Wendip is outdated, Where is Grenda???, monster falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy was getting a snack when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! I opened the vending machine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Hirsh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Hirsh).



     It was a normal day. Mabel and Dipper were cleaning their Grunkle Stan's shop.

     "So..hot" Mabel mumbled. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

     "Tell me about it." Dipper said. He sweeped the floor. Mabel's pocket rang and played her ringtone. She picked it up.

     "Hello?" She said. "Oh hi Candy!" She said. She walked outside and started pacing. She paced so much she fell off the porch. It was only a few inches she fell,so it didn't hurt. Dipper kept cleaning as Stan walked in.

     "Where's Mabel? If she's not here,you're going to have to sweep AND clean the windows." Stan yelled. He handed Dipper a bottle of..whatever was in there and a used paper towel. He sighed and started to clean the windows. Stan walked into the living room and watched TV. Mabel walked into the room.

     "I got that bro-bro." She took the broom from his feet and started sweeping. "Candy's coming." Mabel said.

     Dipper sighed as loudly as he could. Minutes later, Candy and Grenda rushed through the forest. Sure enough, Grenda ran into the door and broke it. Dipper facepalmed himself ; they always broke that door when they entered the Mystery Shack. The trio greeted each other and danced inside. Dipper felt annoyed as he sprayed random slime-like fluid on the windows. He always got stuck with the work while his twin got to play. He heard an extremely loud yelp from the basement.

     "My face is on fire!" Someone yelled. Dipper knew what that meant and ran towards the vending machine. He typed in a code as the vending machine opened and Dipper ran into the basement.


End file.
